<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brett/Casey Family by chicagofirelover16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219700">The Brett/Casey Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16'>chicagofirelover16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i do not own these charators.<br/>this story is about how matt and sylvie became a family and adopted amelia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, everyone. I felt like playing with the Ameilia storyline a bit, I have a feeling this storys gonna be a long one. <br/>Hope you all enjoy it. I'm trying not to put a lot of smut on this one, trying to focus on fluff and family, MAtt and Sylvie as a couple and a family.<br/>Thanks all for the love, likes/kudos, follows and requests keep it all coming!!<br/>XX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*It’s the night before the shift that Julie dies.*</p><p> </p><p>Matt is getting his second beer and Sylvies second red wine from the bar at Molly’s, when he turns back around to see her sitting at their table in the back of the bar.<br/>She looks absolutely beautiful, with the light cascading over her skin, it's like she's glowing, with her short blonde hair resting on her shoulders by her neck, her pretty red V-neck, short sleeve blouse and light blue jeans with a pair of knee high dark brown boots.<br/>Matt finally thinks it’s time for him to tell Sylvie how he feels, he’s had enough of the pinning as Severide calls it.<br/>He knows better than anyone, that life is short, sometimes too short. So with that thought in mind he walks confidently over to their table with their drinks, as he sets the wine in front of Sylvie she says “Thank you.” With one of her stunning smiles.<br/>Matt sits across from her and says “Your welcome.” With a smile.<br/>Matt sucks in a deep breath and puts his hand on Sylvies, Sylvie looks up into his eyes, surprised by the contact but a warm smile spreads across her face. That's when the dame breaks, also known as Matt Casey's mouth. “Sylvie, I think you're the most amazing, strong, confident, radanent woman I have ever met. You have this kindness about you that i've never seen before, life keeps throwing you curveballs but you hit them right out of the park.” Matt stops for a beat and chuckles at Sylvies wide eyes, then he continues, “You have been my absolute best friend for the last three years, but I'd love to make you my girlfriend now.” Matt chuckles as Sylvie gasps and squeezes her hand a little as he gives her a reassuring smile.<br/>Sylvie smiles her beautiful smile back at him as she says, “Matt, you have no idea how much you mean to me, or those words mean to me. I would love to take our relationship to the next level.” Sylvie flips their hands over so their fingers intertwined. <br/>They stare into eachothers eyes for a beat, then Sylvie says “Wanna get out of here? Emily won't be back till late, it will be more private to talk then it is here.” She explained and Matt nodded, then answered with  “Absolutely.”<br/>They both get up from the table, Matt puts a few bills on the table, then Matt places his hand on the small of Sylvies' back, leading them out of the bar.<br/>Once outside, Sylvie starts to feel brave.<br/>Sylvie Steps in front of Matt, then she leans on her tiptoes, leans in and kisses him on the lips.<br/>Matt is taken by surprise but it doesn't take him long to recover.<br/>His left hand going to her waist, and his right hand going to cup her cheek.<br/>The kiss starts off soft and tender, then it gets sloppy,  messy and passionate.<br/>Matt is the one that comes up for air and tells Sylvie “We should probably take this to your place before it gets more heated, here in front of Molly's.” Breathless, with his forehead leaning against Sylvies.<br/>Sylvie nods her head, then says “I agree.'' Sylvie says just then she gets a text from Emily saying she won't be home tonight as she is going to be one of her Med school friends for the night.<br/>“That was foster, she's not going to be home tonight.” Sylvie tells Matt when she sees his eyebrows raised, while she was reading the text.<br/>“Oh, kay. If you want we can go in my truck and I can bring you back for your car.” Matt says, smiling sweetly at Sylvie.<br/>“I came by taxi, so I'm good to go!” SYlvie says happily.<br/>“Okay, then, that's solved. Lets go get in my truck so we can start talking.” Matt says smiling. Sylvie nods, then Matt leads them to his truck. MAtt opens the passenger side door for Sylvie, then he goes around to get in on the drivers side.<br/>Once Matt starts the engine and pulls away from the curb, Matt says “I don't know where your feelings stand or anything, but i want you to know if we do this and be a couple, I’m all in.” <br/>Sylvie smiles sweetly at him, then says “I have extremely strong feelings for you Matt, and i want to be all in.” Sylvie pauses for a second <br/>then adds “I’m nervous about yours and Gabbys history and what if she comes back unexpectedly again?” Sylvie asks worriedly.<br/>Matt sighs then takes Sylvies hand with his free one, he brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.<br/>“The last visit, I got my closure. Gabby and I are 100% done, over, no more.<br/> If she ever comes back again I will make sure she knows I'm off the market, and that your mine and I'm yours." Matt says sming.<br/>Then he adds "Sylvie, I'm all in. I want this, I want you." as he pulls into a parking spot in front of Sylvies apartment.<br/>“Okay, I'm all into Matt, I want this, I want you.” Sylvie says and kisses Matt passionately. <br/>Matt deepens the kiss by running his tongue over Sylvies bottom lip, Sylvie grants Matt entrance as she swings her leg over Matt's lap and straddles him.<br/>Sylvie grinds into Matt as he puts her bottom lip between his teeth and tugs slightly. They both moan, Matt breaks the kiss, so they both can get some air. They are both panting hard, when Matt says “I think we should go up to your apartment, and we can either continue this or just talk it's up to you.” Sylvie nods and gets off his lap, they exit the truck and make their way up to Sylvie’s apartment and She unlocks the door, they wander in and Sylvie stands there in the middle of the open concept floor plan as she says “I have been hiding my feelings that i have for you for a very long time, and yes i think we have a lot to talk about but i want you, all of you tonight. That is if you feel the same.” stepping closer to matt, Matt sucks in a breath and says “I want all of you tonight to, like i said i am all in, but instead of talking tonight i would love to make love to you, if that's what you want-” Matt gets cut off by Sylvies lips on his, Matt cups her face, and they walk backwards to Sylvies bedroom, shedding their clothes as they  go. First it's Matt's jacket, then Sylvie’s shirt, Matt kisses her neck, and collarbone. Sylvie moans at this and grinds into Matt, making him moan as he kisses Sylvies neck, he sucks a little, leaving a hickey. In that moment Sylvie doesn't care, she just wants Matt, the man she’s so in love with. They reach Sylvie’s room, Matt closes the door behind him, and unclips Sylvies white lace bra, Sylvie shrugs out of her bra then takes Matts T-Shirt off of him.</p><p>The next they know they are making love, to the love of their lives.</p><p>…<br/>Later that night, they talk about how they want to be exclusive, and they will tell the house adventailly but they want it to just be them right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The proccess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jukie dies and scott tells sylvie he is giving amelia up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The next shift goes as in the show, Julie dies. But Matt and Sylvie are together*</p><p>…<br/>*Two hours after Julie is gone and Scott shows up.*</p><p>Matt is consoling Sylvie when Scott bursts into the waiting room when he sees Sylvie and Matt.<br/>“What happened, are they okay?” Scott asks, Sylvie stands up and sucks in a deep breath, then she says “I am so sorry Scott, but Julie didn't make it.”<br/>Scott collapses in the chair closest to him, he crys into his hands and asks “and the baby?” <br/>Sylvie smiles at the thought of Ameilia, she knew that's the name Julie had picked for her. Sylvie answers by saying, “She’s fine, she’s perfect actually.” smiling then adding “Do you want to see her?” Scott shakes his head, then swallows hard, saying “I can't do this without Julie, we were supposed to do this together.” Sylvies shocked, her mouth gaped a little. She collects her thoughts as Matt puts his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. “W-what are you going to do then?” Sylvie asks, stuttering a little.<br/>she does not want Amelia to be in the system. <br/>"I would rather you take her but if you can't or won't, she'll have to be put up for adoption." Scott says standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.<br/>Sylvie turns to Matt, who looks as shocked as she feels.<br/>"Give me an hour and I'll let you know." Sylvie says shaking from all the news today. Matt puts comforting arm around her.<br/>"Okay I'll stick around and wait to here your decision." Scott says and sylvie nods, she watches him leave and once hes gone she turns into Matt's arms and sobs.<br/>“I don't know what to do Matt.” Sylvie sobs into Matt's chest.<br/>“Hunny, I know this is tough, but there's no one i know who is stronger than you, and who could handle this curve ball more than you. I will back you 100%, no matter what you decided.” Matt explains, kissing Sylvie's hair.<br/>“You would back me even if I decided to take Ameilia, Julie wanted to name her Ameila so that's the name I'd pick.” Sylvie explains.<br/>“Darling, I would back you no matter what you wanted or decided.” Matt tells Sylvie, smiling slightly.<br/>“Would it be weird, or too soon for you too…” Sylvie stops in the middle of her sentence, then adds “Never mind, it's too soon.” Sylvie says mostly talking to herself.</p><p>Matt pushes Sylvie to arms length and says <br/>“What is it, Sylvie, you know you can tell me anything or ask me anything, I'd do anything for you.”<br/>Sylvie sighs, then says “That's just it though Matt, i wouldn't want you to say yes to this without you truly wanting to.” Matt rubs his hands through his hair, then he sighs saying “I promise you if it’s what I think it is I want to one hundred and fifty percent  do it.”<br/>Sylvie is shocked, he can't be talking about adopting a baby with her? Not already, can he?</p><p>“Would you honestly want to adopt Ameila with me? All ready? We are just starting out. Maybe I should just do this by myself..” Sylvie starts to ramble out loud.<br/>Matt smiles a bit, then he lifts her chin to look at him as  he says “Sylvie, darling you do not have to do this alone, is it fast? Yes, Is it a perfect situation? No, but can you do this yes and do i want to do this with you? A thousand times Yes!!” Matt says and pulls Sylvie into a tender kiss.<br/>“Are you sure?” Sylvie asks against his cheek.<br/>Then she adds “This means diaper duty and everything.”Sylvie smirks, making them both chuckle. “I want to do this with you, I'm all in Sylvie. Even the dirty diapers.” Matt says smiling at Sylvie, she sighs and kisses his lips again, then she asks “How did i get so lucky to have?” <br/>“Trust me i'm the lucky one, you are the bravest, kindest, bad ass woman i have ever meet, i love you Sylvie Brett and someday i plan on making you Mrs. Casey, I plan on having lots of babies with you if you let me.” Matt says kissing Sylvie's hair.<br/>“I would love all of that, but for this moment let's go adopt our girl!” Sylvie says smiling, and with that they go to find Natile, Scott and the social worker.<br/>Surprisingly enough, the adoption can go quickly as Sylvie’s a relative, so all Scott has to do is sign rights over to Sylvie and Matt. Matt and Sylvie decided to name Ameilia, Ameilia Julie Brett-Casey.  They will be able to take Ameilia home in the next week or so, so they have a lot to get done, they both live with others at the moment so they will have to change that and figure out if they are ready to move in together yet. They have a lot to figure out, but they have all the time in the world, neither of them are going anywhere, anytime soon.<br/>…<br/>When Natile and Sylvie lead Matt to the NICU where Ameilia is, and Matt holds that little pink bundle for the first time, it's like his whole world shifts. It's hard to explain, but it’s like his whole world is all about this little girl and her mommy.<br/>The smile on Matt's face, Sylvie knows is completely and utterly 100% true love, and she has only seen that look on his face when he looks at one other person...Herself, Sylvie. Now everything clicks. She will fight to the end of the earth to see that look for the rest of her life. She wants this, she wants to be able to grow old with MAtt Casey and to have many, many children, grandchildren and maybe even a few great grand kids. All Sylvie knows for sure in that moment though is that it's the three of them, no matter what..</p><p> </p><p>Xx<br/>To be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fist shift after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Telling 51 about adopting Amelia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all I know it’s been a beat and I’m sorry for that. Life caught up with me for a bit. <br/>Hope you all enjoy please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the next shift after Matt and Sylvie have adopted Amelia. Matt and Sylvie haven’t told anyone anything yet, all 51 knows is that Sylvie lost her mom. Sylvie spent her time off looking at a house with mat, they bought it and because Matt has done work for the owners before they were able to close on it fast. Matt and Sylvie start moving stuff into  the new house tomorrow. </p><p>Matt and Sylvie are sitting in Matt’s truck outside of 51, Matt knows Sylvie is scared and nervous about everything that’s changing, but Matt wants and needs her to know that he’s there for her and Amelia no matter what. <br/>“Hey Sylvie, look at me beautiful.” Matt says to Sylvie who is currently in a daze looking out the passenger window. <br/>“Mmhmm.” Sylvie says looking at Matt. <br/>“Baby, I know everything is scary right now and I know you're still grieving Julie, and I wish we had more time than we do so you could grieve how ever you wanted or needed to. But no matter what I’m here for you by your side and ready for whatever the universe has to throw at us ok? I love you Sylvie Brett and nothings going to change that.” <br/> Matt says pulling Sylvie in for a tender kiss and he feels her tears on his check, his heart breaks for her. <br/>“Matt, thank you, I don’t know how I’d get through this without you. I love you so much Matt. Thank you for always being by my side no matter what!” Sylvie says kissing Matt’s check! <br/>“There’s no place I’d rather be, Sylvie than by your side!” <br/>Matt says as he helps Sylvie out of the truck and takes her hand. <br/>“Are you ready for this?” Matt asks as they start their travels to 51’s front bay doors. </p><p>“I can do anything as long as I have you by my side Matt. Let’s get this over with.” Sylvie says as they walk into the apparatus floor. <br/>“Okay then let’s go tell the chief first.” Matt says as they start their walk to the bullpen. <br/>“Okay, let’s go.” Sylvie says with a weak smile. <br/>They walk through the hallways to get to Bodens office. <br/>Once in front of Biden’s office, Matt looks at Sylvie who takes a deep breath and sighs, then nods to Matt, who then knocks on the chief's door.<br/>Biden looks up from his mountain of paperwork in front of him  and smiles when he sees Matt and Sylvie holding hands. Boden has always thought they were meant to be together, especially this past year, as Casey and Brett have grown closer together. </p><p>“Come in.” Boden finally says finally. <br/>“Thanks chief!” Matt says as he holds the door open for Sylvie, so she can go first.<br/>“What can I do for you two?” Boden asks, gesturing for them to sit down in front of his desk in the office chairs. <br/>“Well chief..” Sylvie starts and pauses as she looks to Matt for strength and courage. <br/>“Sylvie and I started dating just before Julie died.” Matt says helping Sylvie out, with words. <br/>Sylvie smiled weakly at Matt, showing him her thanks.<br/>“Well I’m happy for you two I think there isn’t a better match then the two of you.” Boden says smiling at the couple. <br/>“Thanks chief.” Matt and Sylvie says  in unison. <br/>“Is that the only thing you need to tell me?” Boden asks and Sylvie shakes her head and says “Scott, julies husband decided not to take the little girl that Julie gave birth to..” Sylvie says getting cut off by tears threatening to fall. <br/>“Oh Sylvie I’m so, so sorry.” Boden says patting sylvies hand. <br/>“Thanks chief.” Sylvie whispers because there’s a lump in her throat from wanting to burst into tears. <br/>“So what’s happening to the little girl?” Asks Boden. <br/>“Well that’s why we are here chief, Sylvie and I have adopted her.” Matt says smiling at the thought of his family. He hates how he had to get it but he knows that everything has to happen for a reason. <br/>“Yes, we have, we have bought a house that we are moving into tomorrow.” Sylvie says matter of factly.<br/>“Oh wow that’s good.” Boden says happily <br/>“Yes, I knew the old owners so we were able to move things along fast as Amelia is coming home with us next week.” Matt says, taking sylvies hand and squeezing it. “That’s really good, happy for you guys, and I want you both to know if there’s anything that any of us here at 51  can do just let us know. We are a family and we are there for each other no matter..” Boden says happily. <br/>“Thanks chief that means a lot. I was actually going to see if we could get some help moving tomorrow.” Matt says. <br/>“Sure thing, do you guys know what your going to do with Amelia while you both are at work?” Boden asks <br/>Sylvie sighs and answers “thank you for your help Chief. Also we are hoping that Cindy Herman will watch Amelia while we are on shift but for the first couple shifts I need to take off, so I can bond with her and get us into a routine.” Sylvie says smiling happily at the thought of spending time with her daughter. <br/>“I’ll also be taking a few shifts off too.” Matt says and Sylvies head whips around to look at him. Matt Casey never ceases to amaze her. She falls more and more in love with him every day. <br/>Sylvie is shocked they never really talked about Matt taking leave with her. <br/>“Okay I’ll give you each three shifts off if you need more let me know ok” Boden suggests. <br/>“Thanks chief, we really appreciate it.” Matt says <br/>“No problem.  You guys should let the rest of the house know what’s going on ok?” Boden suggests. <br/>“Yes we are on our way to let them know now but we wanted to let you know first! “ Sylvie explains. <br/>Matt nods at this, as Boden says “okay let’s go then. But first I just want to give you my deepest condolences. I am very sorry for your loss.” Boden says hugging Sylvie then shaking Matt’s hand. <br/>“Thanks chief, I’ve had my cry and I’m saddened that Julie and I never got more time together and that she never meet Amelia. But I have to trust that there’s a bigger picture here. I have to believe this was meant to happen for Matt and I to be together and for us to have a family  so soon. When one door closes another opens. I have to truly believe that.” Sylvie says as Matt pulls her into his side and kisses her hair. <br/>“I can understand that, I’m glad you have that kind of perspective on this.” Boden says then adds “let’s go tell everyone else, are you sure your okay working today?” Boden asks and both Matt and Sylvie nods, Sylvie says to Boden that she needs to work today for stress relief, which Boden understands.</p><p> </p><p>When Matt and Sylvie exit bodens office behind the chief, Sylvie tells Matt “you know you don’t have to take time off with me.” Twisting her watch band.<br/>“Sylvie, baby, I’m in this with you no matter what. Diaper duty and all.” Matt says with a smirk making Sylvie giggle for the first time in days. Man doesn’t he just love that sound, it’s music to his ears.<br/>“You're always there for me, no matter what. It truly always has been you. Haven’t it? You and I belong don’t we?” Sylvie says as everything finally clicks. Matts always there for her no matter what, they are meant to be. Like Sylvie herself just said when one door closes another opens. That door in this case was Gabby Dawson. When she left she closed that door. Not Matt, not Sylvie, or their new established relationship. Everything truly does happen for a reason. This new clearity finally puts Sylvie at ease. <br/>“Of course we do. I love you more than life it’s self. Never doubt my love for you, okay?” Matt says, looking Sylvie straight in the eye. <br/>“I won’t. I love you to Matt.” Sylvie says leaning into Matt’s embrace and kisses him tenderly. <br/>After a beat, Matt leads Sylvie to the common room where everyone is gathered. <br/>Bodens already there chatting with severide and Herman. <br/>When Boden sees Matt and Sylvia enter, he clears his throat, once he has everyone’s attention, Boden says “listen up 51 we all know the tough time Brett has been having in her personal life but there’s some other stuff that we don’t know so listen to Casey and Brett please.” Every says “yes chief.” And nods their head. </p><p>Now everyone is looking at Casey and Brett to see what’s going on. <br/>Sylvie opened and closed her mouth a few times, then Matt pulled Sylvie into his side. Matt takes charge of the situation, like he always does for her. <br/>“Well to start things off, a few shifts before sylvies birth mom died, we started dating.” Matt says and there’s a few gasps, ‘way to go’ and ‘good for you two’ <br/>Emily and Stella are bursting with happiness in the corner at the round table. <br/>“Besides that when Julie died, her husband wouldn’t take the baby girl home.” Matt says as he pulls Sylvie a little closer to him and kisses her hair he can feel her shaking in his hold. <br/>Sylvie loves the family they are starting but she hates how she had to get it. She’s still struggling with the guilt of it all. <br/>She feels like she shouldn’t be happy, but she honesty can’t help it. </p><p>There’s a lot of gasps and “what and asshole.’ Being heard around the room. <br/>Matt clears his throat and says “Sylvie and I have adopted the little girl. Her name is Amelia Julie Brett-Casey.” Matt says with a small smile. <br/>“after this shift Sylvie and I will be on leave to start a routine with Amelia. Also we will be moving into a house tomorrow and if any of you are free, we would love and appreciate the help very much. “ <br/>Matt says. Everything’s quiet for a minute before Herman is the first to speak. “I can speak on behalf of all of 51 when I say this. We are a family and we are so sorry for what you two are going through. We will be there tomorrow to help you bright and early.” Herman says and everyone agree with him. Everyone starts to surround the couple, to tell them they are there for them. <br/>Herman asks  Casey “do you know what your going to do with the baby when you two are on shift?” “We were Hoping Cindy wouldn’t mind watching her for us..” casey says honestly. <br/>“I’m sure she would love to. She says she miss the baby days. But 5 kids is enough for me. Even though I love each one of the kiddos I love with all my heart I’m ready for empty nest.” Herman says making him and Casey both chuckle. Herman than adds “I’ll give Cindy a call and check to see if she would mind or not.” “Thanks Herman, that means a lot.” “No problem, your gonna be a great dad, and I’m happy for you and sylvie.” Herman says clapping Matt on the back. </p><p>Just then the bells go off. </p><p> </p><p>ALL UNITS STRUCTURE FIRE  1298 GRACE AVENUE. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone starts racing to the rigs and race out the bay doors but not before Matt tells Sylvie he loves her and gives her a kiss. They tell each other to be safe and head to their rigs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Last shift before move in day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shift before they move in then move it day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love. Please let me know what you think. Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrive at the scene it’s a complete mess, Boden starts barking orders to his men and woman. <br/>“Squad primary search, 81 take the upstairs, engine get  a line ready, 61 get ready for victims.” Boden says. <br/>Sylvie looks over to Matt and they both nod to each other, letting the other one know they are going to come back to the other. They started doing it before they were a couple, it just started and now it’s their thing. <br/>Foster breaks sylvies thoughts by saying “so you're with the captain and a mom, also moving out. When were you going? To inform me of any of this?” Foster asks, a little offended. <br/>“Honestly Emily, the last week has Been a  whirlwind, and I was planning on talking to you today. I should have told you sooner, I know that and I’m truly sorry for leaving you hanging with the place so my friend from spin class Sara is willing to take over my room if you're okay with it. You can meet her at the cafe around the corner of the apartment on Saturday which is your last day off before your final shift..” Sylvie explains.<br/>“Ok, I get you’ve been under a lot of stress so I’ll cut you some slack. Also I am moving into the dorms anyway so I was going to give my notice as the lease runs up next week anyway.” Foster tells Sylvie.<br/>“Okay that’s great, so neither of us are left hanging then.” Sylvies says happily. <br/>Just then over the radio Sylvie hears what’s going on in the house. <br/>“Chief we found a little girl who was protecting her baby brother from the flames, she’s pretty Burnt and unconscious. “ says casey.<br/>“Okay Foster and Brett, be ready.” Boden says, the two women nod at him and get ready. <br/>Just as Matt and Gallo bring the kids out, Severide is behind them with the mom. <br/>“She doesn’t have a pulse.” Severide says as he places her on the other ambos gurney.<br/>The other paramedics work on the mom, while Sylvie and foster work on the kids . <br/>“We got to go now, his pulse is thready.” Foster says amd Sylvie nods as she says “the little girl is burnt bad and I can’t intubate, we got to get them to med now.” Sylvie says as they load the kids in the ambo on one gurney. Sylvie works on the kids as foster drives.<br/>The other paramedics announce the mother is gone. Matt knows this is gonna hit Sylvie hard, with everything that she’s been through the last week, but he has to stay and do overhaul. </p><p>Sylvie and foster rush the kids in, Will and crockett are there to take the kids.  Sylvie looks to foster and says “I want to wait and hear about the kids, while we wait do you wanna come meet my daughter?” Sylvie asks happily, even though she feels immense guilt for it. <br/>“Absolutely!” Foster says happily.<br/>They duo go to the nursery where Sylvie finds Tina who is Amelia's nurse.<br/>“Hi Tina, we just dropped off a patient, can we see her?” Sylvie asks. <br/>“Absolutely, I just wouldn’t hold her because you did just come from a fire.” Tina says and Brett nods as they enter the room. <br/>Once Sylvie looks towards Amelia, Amelia's eyes open and the two lock eyes, and in that moment Sylvie knows the feeling of unconditional love. That’s what she feels towards this little girl. Yes everything is messy and confusing, but if Sylvie knows one thing, it’s that Amelia, Matt and herself will be okay because she can do anything with Matt by her side and her beautiful little girl in her arms. <br/>“She’s precious.” Foster says breaking sylvies thoughts. “Thank you, I think so too.” Brett says with a smile. <br/>“Your happy around her, a happiness I haven’t seen since, well you know.” Foster says not trying to bring up Julie so Sylvie doesn’t get sad again. <br/>“She brings out the best of me and I feel so guilty for that. I know I’ve been down lately and I know I have a right to be, it's just so confusing to try to figure out what emotion is acceptable at what time.” Sylvie confesses to her partner. <br/>“I get that, you get the right to feel however the hell you want, girl. You have been through hell and back this year and if you want to be happy then you damn right deserve to be. Don’t let anyone tell you how to feel, you feel the way you want to.” Foster says pulling Sylvie into a hug. <br/>“Thanks em. That means a lot. I do feel bad for Matt though, I feel like I am making him rush things in a way and apart of me knows differently, but there’s that sliver of my brain that thinks he’s only doing this because I’m forcing him to, in a way..” Sylvie says sighing into their hug as they break apart. <br/>“Sylvie Brett, Matt Casey is head over heels for you and I finally thought you saw that. He’s with you because he’s madly in love with you. <br/>You need to realize that. Also the way he lights up when you enter the room, or when he talks about that little girl. You need to know he’s with you because he wants to be.” Foster says, looking her partner right in the eyes. <br/>“Oh em, what am I gonna do without you to get my head on straight?” Sylvie asks with a tear in her eye. <br/>She’s definitely gonna miss her best friend and partner. </p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m just a phone call away at any time, I love you girl, but We should probably go check on the victims and head back.” Foster says, Sylvie nods and they leave <br/>“True, let’s go.” Sylvie says as Foster wraps her arm around Sylvies shoulder as they walk down the hall towards the ED.<br/>Once in the ED, they find Will, he tells them the little boy didn’t make it, neither did the mom. They find out that the father was never in the picture. Sylvie has tears tuning down her face. <br/>“What’s going to happen to the little girl?” Sylvie asks <br/>“Her grandmother is on her way for her.” Will says and Sylvie nods. Sylvie thanks will for the information, then <br/>Emily and Sylvie grab their supplies and head out. </p><p>Once back at 51, truck is back already, the squad got called out again and so did engine. <br/>Matt is waiting for Sylvie by the bay doors. <br/>“Hey, beautiful.” Matt says when he sees Sylvie get out of the ambo. <br/>“Hi.” Sylvie says with a smile, despite everything going on in sylvies life, Matt Casey can still make her smile. <br/>God, she loves this man more than words can express. <br/>Matt wraps his arms around her and she melts into him. <br/>It’s been a long week.<br/>Also it is 4am. <br/>“You need sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.” Matt tells her, as he kisses her hair.<br/>“I know, come with me?”  Sylvie asks.<br/>“Absolutely.” Matt says, <br/>taking Sylvies hand, leading them to the bunk room.<br/>Once in Matt's office, Sylvie finally crumbles. <br/>“This week has been tough and I feel like people expect me to be crying all the time or not happy about things with you and Amelia. When i can't cry all the time or i’d just break. I feel bad for being happy about our little family, when it was supposed to be Julies and Scott’s, and now it’s ours… How do I just move on from all the guilt I have?” Sylvie confesses  her feelings to Matt. <br/>“Oh, Sylvie baby, first of all don’t worry what people think, you do what’s best for you. Also the guilt I get, but you and I both know Julie wouldn’t want you to feel like this. Julie  would want you to embrace your family and hang onto every second, because tomorrow is not guaranteed..” Matt says and Sylvie realizes he’s right tomorrow isn't guaranteed, she needs to hang out to her family a little tighter now.<br/>“Thank you, you're right, nothings guaranteed and of all people  I should know that by now.  Yes i wish Julie and i had more time together, but everything happens for a reason, right?” Sylvie says<br/>“Yes you are right, you know i love you right?” Matt confesses out of the blue.<br/>“I do, thank you for putting up with me, with everythings that's going on and then rushing things. Thank you, I love you too.” Sylvie tells Matt.<br/>“It’s my pleasure. But you need sleep now.” Matt says, Sylvie nods as she yawns. Matt turns out the light and grabs two cigars, then heads to find severide.</p><p>Matt finds Severide up in his office doing paperwork.<br/>“Hey wanna join me on the roof?” Matt says peeking his head in the doorway.<br/>“Sure.” Severide says. They head up to the roof to the lawn chairs they keep on the roof, for this very reason. Once they are seated and their cigars are lit, Severide breaks the silence first.<br/>“So a lot has changed for you this week, why didn't you tell me any of it man?” Severide asks, looking at Casey.<br/>“Honestly man, I've just been trying to be there for Sylvie and the baby the best that I know how and can be. They are my world. I know it's hard to understand how I could just connect with Amelia so fast but the first time I held  her, she wrapped me around that little pinky of hers. I'm her dad, man.`` Casey explains.<br/>Severide puffs out a breath as he’s nodding his head, understanding what Casey is saying, then he says “well i guess im an uncle now.” with a chuckle.<br/>Matt joins in on the chuckle then says “Of course man, I can't wait for you to meet her, she looks just like sylvie. God man I'm mesmerised by the strength that that woman has. She just keeps blowing my mind, everyday a new hurdle comes her way but she gets back up after the aftermath no matter what.” Matt says, pausing for a second as he inhales the cigar smoke, then adds “in this whole thing she’s worried about how other people are, or what they think, rather than just breaking down and not giving a sweet shit what anyone else thinks. She’s the most selfless and caring person i have ever met, and now she’s mine.” Matt smiles at that thought.</p><p>“You know you got it bad right?” Severide says with a laugh then adds. <br/>“But yea I know what you mean, I feel the same about Stella. Man she’s doing so well with girls on fire and now she’s taking the lieutenants test next month, that woman keeps amazing me everyday and I was going to actually tell you before everything happened, that i plan on asking Stella to marry me.”<br/>Severide says smiling, Matt lets out a chuckle then says “Wow, I'm so happy for you. When do you plan on asking her?” <br/>“After next shift.” Severide replies. <br/>“Good for you.” Matt says clapping his best friend on the back.<br/>They sit there for a few minutes watching the sunrise over the skyline, <br/>After a beat Casey and Severide head back into 51, Severide goes to the locker room and Casey goes to his office to wake up Sylvie.<br/>Sylvies just gets up when Matt arrives at his office.   “Good morning beautiful.” Matt says to Sylvie, as he leans against the door frame. Sylvie yawns, then Replies with “mmhm good morning, did you sleep?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. <br/>Matt chuckles then answers “no, I had a cigar with severide.” Sylvie nods at this, “everything okay?” She asks worriedly. She’s been at 51 long enough to know that Casey and severide usually only have cigar talks when somethings up with one of them or work.<br/>“Absolutely, just wanted to fill him in on everything going on.” Matt explains. <br/>“Oh ok.” Sylvie says, getting up and going over to hug Matt. “I love you, thank you for being here with me.” Sylvie adds. <br/>“No problem, my pleasure. We should get going though everyone was planning on waiting for us on the apparatus floor, so we can go move.”  Matt says. <br/>“Okay, we have amazing friends. I feel bad though they are giving up one of their days off just so they can move us.” Sylvie says with a sigh. <br/>“We do have amazing friends, and they want to help us.” Matt says with a smile as he takes Sylvies hand, they head to the locker room to quickly get changed and head out to the apparatus floor. </p><p>Sylvie couldn’t believe her eyes, all of 51 and their spouses where there ready to help. <br/>“Wow guys, thank you all for helping.” Sylvie says, still shocked. <br/>“You guys are family, and family shows up for each other.” Severide says hugging Sylvie.<br/>“Thank you, this means a lot to the both of us.” Matt says, clapping severide on the back.</p><p>After some hugs and kind words, they separate into two teams one at Kelly’s loft to get Matt’s things, which honestly won’t take long. Then the second, and larger team at sylvies getting her stuff, while some of the wife’s Wait at the new house for delivery’s. </p><p>The days fly by and before any of them realize it, it’s 8pm and everything’s done. Matt and Sylvie, thank everyone and everyone leaves, leaving Matt and Sylvie to get their bed arranged so they can crash. It was a long and tiring day but it was filled with love, laughs and family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>